Ensemble
by J-Beckks
Summary: Elle n'avait pas prévu de venir. Pas après qu'il l'ait blessée d'une façon qu'elle pensait impossible. Et pourtant, elle était là, poussant à nouveau cette porte parce qu'elle avait besoin de le revoir, encore une fois.


**Voilà la deuxième fic traduite, suite de la première.  
**

**Je l'avait écrit avant l'épisode 2x04 donc la scène du bar se passe bien sûr différemment. :)**

* * *

**Ensemble**

Elle le vit, assis à la même place où elle l'avait trouvé cette fameuse nuit, il y a quelques mois.

Elle était venue même si elle s'était jurée qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Pourquoi recommencer ? Tout commençait enfin à lui sourire, ce n'était pas le moment de tomber. Surtout pas à cause de lui, surtout pas pour lui. Pas quand elle était si proche de _le_ faire tomber.

Elle était venue, elle avait cédé, mais elle ne succomberait pas.

Pas d'alcool ce soir.

_Tu as toujours soif ?_

_Pas du tout._

Les mots volèrent à travers son esprit. Elle n'en voulait pas, elle voulait oublier, les oublier et l'oublier lui.

Elle avait mal à la tête.

C'était déjà arrivé. Même sobre, elle était tombée sous son charme. Qu'est-ce qui l'arrêterait ce soir ?

Comme ce matin.

On lui avait enfin donné le feu vert pour mener une nouvelle opération de surveillance sur lui. Estes recommençait enfin à la prendre au sérieux. Et quelques minutes après, elle était tombée sur lui, son cerveau soudainement déconnecté, son cœur soudainement éveillé.

Elle était encore à la porte. Il ne l'avait pas vue. Elle pouvait faire demi-tour. Elle aurait dû.

Mais son cœur guidait ses pas.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, elle se sentit nostalgique de cette fameuse nuit. A ce moment, elle n'avait eu aucune idée de la façon dont la nuit allait se dérouler, de l'impact qu'elle aurait sur sa vie.

Elle pensa brièvement à la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, à la passion de leurs baisers. A la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, à l'union de leurs mouvements...

_Wow_. Elle soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

C'était mal parti. _Elle _était mal parti_e._

Et l'alcool ne pourrait pas l'aider ce soir.

* * *

Elle arriva discrètement derrière lui. Apparemment il ne l'avait pas attendu pour commencer à boire. Elle prit le temps d'apprécier le fait qu'elle pouvait être si proche de lui sans même qu'il ne le remarque. Qu'elle pouvait l'observer sans qu'il le sache. Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois et s'apprêtait à le refaire. Ce moment lui redonna du courage et de l'espoir.

Cette fois, elle ne raterait _aucun_ détail.

Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment proche de lui, elle murmura, "Hey."

Il sursauta.

"Tu devrais faire encore moins de bruit quand tu arrives !"

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de l'accueillir avec un sourire. Un sourire si éblouissant qu'elle ne parvint pas à détourner son regard.

Elle rigola légèrement. "Désolée."

A peine deux mots et on aurait déjà dit qu'ils étaient entrain de flirter.

Elle rompit le contact entre leurs yeux avant que ça ne puisse s'empirer. Elle se tourna vers son verre, fit la grimace et puis regarda le barman.

"Est-ce que vous auriez quelque chose de plus... buvable que ça ?" demanda-t-elle, indiquant le verre de Brody.

Celui-ci, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, sembla surpris de son audace. Il s'en remit assez vite en se rappelant à qui il avait affaire. Il se moqua, "Je vois que la diplomatie n'est toujours pas ton point fort."

Le barman lui tendit ce qui ressemblait à un Martini. Brody tourna son regard vers le verre puis vers elle, taquin et sérieux, "Comme ça, tu ne suis plus mon exemple ?"

Le sous-entendu, quoique involontaire, ne fut manqué par aucun des deux.

Elle décida de se prendre au jeu. C'était dangereux et facile en même temps. Il n'oserait pas explicitement parler de leur relation. C'était lui qui avait voulu tout arrêter. Qui avait ruiné sa carrière. L'avait ruiné elle. Comment pourrait-il oser ?

"Nan, une fois m'a suffit."

Elle l'avait dit d'un ton léger. Elle souriait presque, le mettant au défi de lui répondre. Ses yeux s'assombrirent, dans ce qu'elle pensait être un mélange d'excitation et de tristesse.

Elle changea vite de sujet.

"Tu n'as pas peur que des journalistes te trouvent ici, à boire et fraterniser avec une agent de la CIA complètement folle ?"

Elle l'avait dit comme une plaisanterie mais son sourire disparut.

"Je ne pense pas que tu sois folle."

Elle ne voulait pas aller là. Même si elle savait maintenant que ça n'affectait pas son jugement et son travail. Elle était toujours embarrassée. Particulièrement parce qu'il l'avait vue à son plus mauvais point. Et l'avait quasiment forcée à se faire soigner.

"Ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais comme réponse... Mais merci."

Et voilà. Ils étaient là. Dans ses yeux. Tous ses sentiments pour elle, toute sa sincérité.

Ils disaient quelque chose de plus ce soir. Qu'il la respectait.

C'était nouveau.

Elle fut prise à nouveau par ce même sentiment de liberté qui l'avait emportée aussitôt qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Le plaisir d'être avec quelqu'un seulement parce qu'elle se sentait bien. Quelqu'un qui comprenait et qui ne jugeait pas.

Sa réponse à sa question précédente la ramena à la réalité. "Eh bien, il semble que je ne sois pas encore suffisamment intéressant pour l'instant... Je ne peux pas dire que je leur en veux," dit-il, ironiquement.

Il finit son verre cul sec et en demanda un autre, pour lui et pour elle. Elle commença à protester mais il l'en empêcha.

"C'est moi qui paye."

Sa voix lui indiqua qu'il avait déjà trop bu. Ses mots n'étaient pas encore inarticulés mais il était plus... libéré.

"Tu es parfait pour eux pourtant. Tu es un _héro_, un survivant. Quelqu'un qui a connu l'enfer et qui en est revenu, triomphant. C'est ce que veulent les gens, non ?" Elle n'avait pas réussi à cacher le dégoût dans sa voix quand elle avait dit "héro". Il était évident qu'elle ne le pensait pas mais si Brody le remarqua, il dut penser que c'était de la provocation.

"Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas parler du boulot ? J'ai l'impression que c'est la seule chose à laquelle je pense dernièrement et j'aimerais vraiment, vraiment penser... à autre chose."

Pendant qu'il parlait, il s'était rapproché d'elle. Dangereusement près. Son cerveau n'avait peut-être pas filtré tous les mots qu'ils venaient de dire mais ses yeux étaient extrêmement sérieux. Elle avait bu juste assez pour avoir envie de lui répondre et pour savoir qu'elle ne devrait pas. Sa présence faisait naître en elle des effets qu'elle n'aurait pu anticiper.

"On ne va pas coucher ensemble."

"Peut-être pas ici..."

"Brody."

Il eût l'air las.

"J'ai juste envie d'être avec toi. Tout est si simple avec toi. Pourquoi ce n'est pas toujours comme ça ?"

Elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, et ça faisait d'autant plus mal. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, il y avait tellement de raisons pour qu'ils ne marchent pas. Alors pourquoi étaient-ils aussi bons ensemble ?

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre.

Apparemment, il n'attendait pas de réponse.

"Comment ça s'est passé à l'hôpital ? Les électrochocs ?"

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

Il l'avait prise au dépourvu, encore une fois. Elle était choquée qu'il ose demander.

"C'était douloureux ?"

_Oui, ça l'était. Je n'ai sûrement jamais été aussi blessée émotionnellement qu'à ce moment-là, quand tu m'as complètement brisée et envoyée là-bas, pendant que la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu penser avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, c'était toi_.

"Brody, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler."

Elle revoyait encore tous les regards pitoyables que les gens lui adressaient.

Son visage quand il l'avait rejetée.

Les souvenirs de baisers échangés au bord du lac.

Des souvenirs qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter.

_A chacun sa façon d'être torturé_.

"Je pense qu'il était temps que j'y aille. C'était bien de te revoir, bonne nuit Brody."

Il n'eut pas eu le temps de réagir qu'elle partait déjà. Elle se dépêcha de sortir dans la nuit fraiche, l'air la revigorant. Elle prit une grande respiration.

Elle était à quelques pas de sa voiture quand elle entendit sa voix.

"Carrie ! Carrie, attends !"

Non. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle voulait se retourner mais marcha droit vers sa voiture. Elle chercha ses clés et l'entendit l'appeler encore et encore.

Elle préférait éviter de s'attirer trop d'attention, mais comme sa voix continuait de retentir, elle finit par se retourner.

"Quoi ?"

Il était beaucoup plus proche que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

En un rien de temps, son dos cogna contre la porte de sa voiture et la seule chose dont elle devint consciente fut Brody en train de l'embrasser. Une de ses mains tenait fermement sa hanche tandis que l'autre caressait sa nuque, l'amenant encore plus contre lui.

C'était exactement comme elle s'en rappelait. C'était passionné et sérieux, plus que jamais.

C'était un de ces moments dont ils souhaitaient qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé que ses propres bras s'étaient glissés dans son dos, ses mains serrant ses épaules.

Et peu à peu, le baiser ralentit, doucement, comme une promesse qui ne finit jamais.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent mais leurs fronts restèrent collés pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

Elle se demanda comment les choses avaient dérapé aussi vite, ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite...

"Je voulais te montrer que notre histoire n'est pas finie. Ce n'est pas possible."

Sur cette phrase, il partit, et Carrie resta seule, avec ses pensées et de nouveaux souvenirs.

* * *

_Faites-moi part de vos avis !_


End file.
